Crossing Lines
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Shawn's older sister, Meagan's back in town from her book tour in Beijing when an anonymous killer attempts to kill Meagan. And what happens when Lassie falls in love with this Spencer girl? ShawnxJules, LassiexOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chapter Psych story! :) First chapter's kind of slow, but this is basically what happens before the theme song in the television program. :) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, yeah right...

* * *

**

Santa Barbara, 1987

"Shawn!" Henry Spencer called from the porch outside. "Your sister's here!" Shawn slumped on his twin-sized bed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I don't care!" he yelled back. Henry entered Shawn's room carrying his daughter's bags.

"Why not?" Shawn's father demanded to know. After Shawn's sullen silence, Henry continued, "She's your older sister."

"Yeah, and she's like, thirteen and you just decided to ship her off at some weird boarding school in Zimbabwe," declared Shawn, disdainfully.

"First off, _Shawn_," his father said, inhaling deeply through his nose. "I did not send her off to _Zimbabwe_, I sent her off to _Switzerland_. _Secondly_, you should be proud of your sister for enrolling in high school four years early! And a _private _school at that!"

Shawn sat in silence, looking down at his untied shoe laces.

Henry sighed. "Fine. She missed you a lot y'know." He began to exit the room when he stopped in the door frame. He sighed heavily again. "I guess she'll just give your present to someone else."

Shawn's head snapped up at the word "present". He looked down again, pretending to look bored. "Fine," Shawn gave in. "I guess I'll go say hi." With his dad's smiling approval, Shawn ran out the door of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Goose!" Meagan Spencer, his sister laughed as he jumped on her lap. "How's my favorite ten-year old brother been in California?"

"Where are the presents?" was the first question that blurted out of his mouth.

Meagan ruffled his hair, laughing. His sister looked different than the last time Shawn had seen her. The last time he saw her, she had been his age, nearly three years ago. Her braces had come off, and she got contacts so her brown-framed glasses were gone too. Her long, brown hair that she usually pulled back in a ponytail was now cut short and permed. "Sure are the eager beaver! Anyway, how old are you again?" she asked, chocolate brown eyes wide open.

"Ten!" he mumbled, bashfully, swinging his legs back and forth as his older sister petted his head.

"_Ten_???" Meagan gasped. "Wow, you're quite the young man then, huh?" she laughed at his nodded head. She let out another laugh. "I guess you really want your present, huh?"

"_Yeah_!" exclaimed Shawn.

"All right, all right," Meagan said, getting up off of the chair. "Let me go get it in my bag!" she jogged off to get Shawn's present.

Shawn hopped onto a maple, wooden chair with pure delight. He swung his legs back and forth in anticipation, waiting for his sister to bring back the present. Suddenly, a rap at their front door rung in his ears.

"Shawn!" Gus's little ten-year old voice called. "Your sister home yet?" Shawn hopped off of the chair and opened the door for his best friend.

"Yeah, and dude, she's got _presents_!" he cried. Gus's eyes lit up.

"Did she get _me _any?" Gus wondered out loud, dreamily. He had a crush on Meagan for as long as Shawn knew him.

"Okay, Shawn—oh, hey Gus!" The boys hurried around Meagan as she sat down in the chair. "I was hoping you would come!" Meagan smiled at the eager little boys and handed them each a present wrapped in green wrapping paper.

Shawn and Gus tore open the gifts and they each "ooed" and "ahhed".

"A model of the _Back to the Future _car???" Shawn gasped. "Wow, Meaggie, I _love it_!" he made zooming sounds and ran around the kitchen, toy in his hand.

"My very own science experiment kit!" cried Gus. He flung his bony arms around Maggie's legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome, guys," Meagan said, smiling. She was happy to be home.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Henry suggested, suddenly appearing in front of the wall where he had been surveying the scene. "Gus, d'ya wanna go ask your parents?"

Gus nodded his little head, eagerly, running out the front door to go get his parents.

Meagan and Henry walked off to the living room, leaving Shawn with his fabulous new toy.

"I missed you, Dad," sighed Meagan, hugging her father.

"I missed you too, Meaggie," Henry said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Only thirteen and my daughter has already completed one year of college. I'm so proud of you."

He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they surveyed Shawn, who was making "zooming" sounds and running around the kitchen.

"I've never seen Shawn so… acting like a kid, y'know?" admitted Henry. "Whenever you visit every three years or so, it really brings out his inner kid."

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Meagan. "Glad I could help."

Henry paused, and then asked, "Do you think I work him too hard?"

"Please," Meagan looked up at her father. "You work him _way _easier than you worked _me _when I was that age!" the two laughed, and then walked out the front door, starting the car to go get some ice cream.

* * *

Present Day

"Shawn! _SHAWN_!" Henry Spencer panted, running through Shawn's office. "SHAWN!"

Shawn was cut off talking about the equivalence of Sandy running into Danny's arms at the beach and he and Juliet's relationship with Gus when he spun around to see his father screaming, shouting, and flailing his arms wildly like a lunatic.

"Whoa, daddio', what's the situation?" asked Shawn, casually, hands stuffed in jean pockets.

"What's wrong, Mr. Spencer?" Gus questioned, worriedly, thrusting aside Shawn's casual remark.

"Nothing's wrong," Henry cried. Shawn noted the excitement in his voice. "I've got some exciting news, Shawn, you're--," he was cut off by a very familiar female voice.

"Hello, Shawn." Behind Henry was a tall, slim, brunette thirty-five year old to be exact, wearing a gray, v-neck sweater and dark pencil-line jeans, long brunette tresses cascading down her back in a perfect chocolate waterfall.

Shawn didn't have to look over at Gus to know that he was drooling, his mouth agape. Shawn cracked a smile at his older sister.

"Hello, Meagan. Long time no see."

* * *

**Like I said, first chap was kind of slow. :) More will come though! Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update! :) PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psyyyyych!!!  
**

* * *

"Spencer, we've got a new case. A woman in Santa Barbara was recently murdered—she was actually on the force in San Diego, she was visiting her cousin Gabriel," Carlton Lassiter informed, entering the hallway. He looked up from his papers at Gus, Shawn, Henry, and of course… _Meagan_. Lassiter felt the papers fall out of his hands as he stared at Meagan.

"Hi," Meagan waved.

Lassiter coughed, recollecting himself. "Hello, I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Nice to meet you," he took out his hand.

Meagan eagerly shook it. "Hi, I'm Meagan Spencer, Shawn's older sister," she replied, tucking a chocolate brown lock behind her ear.

Lassiter let out a laugh. "Oh good, I thought you were another one of his dates," admitted Lassiter.

Meagan smiled. "No, I'm single," she hinted.

"Really? I'm divorced," Lassiter said, smiling. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Gus cleared his throat and Shawn said, "Wow. I cannot believe that just happened."

Lassiter cleared his throat and said, "Right, back to the case. Now, don't bother Juliet 'cause she's sort of freaking out--,"

"Carlton, I'm fine." Juliet appeared from behind Carlton, hands on her hips.

"Why would Juliet _not _be fine?" Shawn asked, then wincing, realizing how perverted that just sounded.

"Because the woman who was murdered was on the same force as I was. We were close friends. She worked in the same department as I did," replied Juliet, unshifted by Shawn's remark. Juliet then fixed her eyes on Meagan. "Who's this?" she asked. "Another one of your girlfriends?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think--,"

"I know, I'm out of his league," Meagan joked. "No, just kidding. I'm Meagan Spencer, Shawnie's older sister." She shook Juliet's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Juliet O'Hara," introduced Juliet. "Now, Carlton's right, we have to work on this case. Chief wants all of us in her office, ay-sap." She then strutted off (but not before taking one last look at Shawn) to the Chief's office.

"Can I help?" Meagan asked, as Shawn and Gus were going into their car.

"Meagan, this is _purely _professional work—," started Shawn.

Gus cut him off. "Of course you can, Meagan! Hop in!" Meagan squealed with delight and hopped into the backseat. Shawn rolled his eyes and faced Gus.

"What?" Gus asked, eyes wide with innocence. They then sped off towards the crime scene.

* * *

The crime scene was a tiny apartment; a blue sheet covered the body, which was laid near the refrigerator. Shawn cockily strutted over, Meagan and Gus not far behind him. A police officer tore off the blanket, allowing Shawn, Meagan, and Gus to see the body.

Gus gulped, "Wow, that's… not as bad as I thought." From what the normal human eye could see, there were no wound marks on the body. None at all.

"How'd she die then?" asked Meagan, furrowing her brow.

"Someone poisoned her," Juliet informed. She picked up a plate with toast and jam on it. "Someone poisoned the jam and she took a bite."

Shawn gazed over the toast and noticed something. The jam was grape and a bright pink lipstick mark was on the toast, but—

"That's funny. There's lipstick on the slice of bread, but she's not wearing any lipstick," Meagan pointed out.

Lassiter looked impressed. "Wow, Meagan, that's a really good analysis." He turned to Shawn. "See Spencer? Why didn't your _'psychic visions' _pick that up?" Lassiter used air quotes when he said "psychic visions".

Meagan let out a chuckle. "Psychic visions? Shawn doesn't have--,"

"Hey, Meagan, I think we should look around for any valuables, y'know, anything we might see that would hint who the killer was," Shawn suggested. He led his sister off to the living room.

Meagan looked at him disbelievingly. "You—you told the Santa Barbara police department that you're a _psychic_???" she laughed.

"Look, Meaggie, I can explain--,"

Meagan shushed him. "And here's the part I _don't _understand… they _believed _you?" The two began laughing hysterically, soon afterwards the rest of the police department giving them funny looks.

* * *

**There's the chap! :) kinda short, but please REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks to all of u who reviewed! :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Check out chap 1 or 2. **

* * *

"These were her three boyfriends she had dated the past year. Nicolas Mulligan often called 'Nico' who is an anesthesiologist at San Juan Hospital downtown. They had dated for three months, tops when Samantha said it wouldn't work out because of their weird work hours they rarely saw each other. So he moved out," Juliet informed. Nicolas Mulligan had dark brown hair (not properly conditioned, Shawn noticed) and tan skin. He looked pretty hot (by Meagan's terms) and had a nice smile (again by Meagan's terms).

"Did she change the lock?" asked Gus. Juliet shook her head no.

"Well that was clever," grumbled Lassiter. "Continue O'Hara."

Juliet rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "The second boyfriend was Chandon Lines, y'know, the famous Democrat politician? He wasn't famous a month ago when he had dated her," she continued.

"Maybe she knew something about him, some dirty secret and he knew that once he took office it might spill," Meagan inputted.

Shawn threw daggers at her. "Word stealer," he murmured under his breath. Meagan cast a pearly smile at him in reply.

Lassiter looked impressed. "Wow, Meagan. You're really, really, good at this--,"

"You can go on, Juliet," Shawn interrupted, not wanting another one of those sicko Meagan-Lassie moments. Massie moments. Leagan moments… no that just sounded weird.

Juliet had a similar expression on her face as Shawn. "Anyway, Lines had broken up with _her_, because he wanted to pursue his career and said the people might think it bias if he dated a cop." The picture of Chandon looked like a mug shot but smiling. He was holding up the number of people who had voted for him on a sheet of paper, and was smiling. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes. He was also very young (definitely eye-candy, Gus noticed).

"Third boyfriend… Luke Gumm. She had dated him on-and-off for the longest time that I had known her, over a course of four years. She would hate him, then date him, he would break up with her, she would hate him, date him, and so forth," Juliet sighed.

"Mmm, Spencer, this guy is your new _competition_," Lassiter said, happy-sarcastically.

"Lassie, you're just saying that because no one wants to date a dog with a police badge," replied Shawn. "Whereas a _psychic_, can tell more than just their future." He waggled his eyebrows.

Juliet and Gus looked slightly disgusted while Lassiter and Meagan rolled their eyes. "Moving on…" Juliet pulled out the picture of Gumm. He was _very _cute (said Meagan) and had matted brownish hair. He had a pearly smile and brown eyes.

"Wait, I know that face… that's _the _Luke Gumm from the New Orleans' Saints! He's quarterback," cried Gus. "But, he has a wife, very pretty mind you, named err…"

Shawn put his hand towards his head. "Her name is… Elisa Gumm!" Gus rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, you just got that off of _Sports Weekly _down there on Lassiter's desk!" pointed out Gus.

"Why does everyone hate me today??" Shawn demanded to know, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh I don't know, Shawnie, maybe it's just a weird 'psychic aura' you give off," Meagan teased.

"Ooh, I like her!" Juliet complimented. "Anyway, Gumm cheated on his wife several times…" she paused. "However, there is one more suspect, even though Samantha never dated him…" She pulled out another picture. "Joseph Patterson the Fourth." The guy had reddish-blondish hair, white teeth, and beady green eyes. He wasn't that attractive, but if he had money a girl would like him (Meagan's comment).

"And how is he relevant?" asked Lassiter.

"According to some close friends of Patterson _and _Sam, he was _obsessed _with her. Wouldn't stop talking about her, and always tried to come over to her house," informed Juliet.

"Hey Lassie, didn't you do that with Marilyn Monroe?" Shawn asked. Lassiter ignored him.

"God, all _four _of these can be the criminal!" Lassiter screamed.

Meagan tugged at his shirt sleeve. "Carlton, they're all here too." She pointed around them to the interrogating room, each filled with four men, six police officers in there.

"Oh." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Right." Meagan giggled slightly. Suddenly, her alarm in her phone went off.

"Crap!" she cried, looking at her phone. "I promised my friend Bethany, yeah, Gus you remember her, that I'd meet her right now in downtown Santa Barbara!" she pecked Shawn and Gus on the cheek, shook Juliet's hand, and gave Lassiter an awkward hand-shake as well. Meagan grabbed her coat. "See ya guys, it was um, a pleasure meeting you, Detective O'Hara, and um, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter!" she ran out.

On her way out, Lassiter called, "YOU CAN CALL ME CARLTON!"

* * *

Meagan fiddled with her car key in the car lock. Dang it that she didn't get a newer car model—she was stuck with a '98 Accord that still required her to press the lock.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Meagan spun around and saw a man about ten feet away in a trench coat and a hat.

"Um, no, I'm fine," Meagan replied, hastily. This guy was bad news.

"No, I insist." The man grabbed her shoulder and Meagan kicked him. "Ow!" He fell down and then got back up.

"Get away from me!" Meagan punched him and then kicked him again—the moves her father had taught her as a kid. "Ah!" she lifted up the bottom of her shoe and snapped off the three-inch heel. She then used it as a dagger and slitted him against his throat.

"Ugh!" he began bleeding and Meagan got into her car, put the key in ignition, and drove away.

Meagan pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective, who is speaking?"

"C-Carlton?" Meagan choked. "It's me—Meagan."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was kind of weird, but I couldn't think of anything. :) I apologize. Anyway, please REVIEW! Even if its just a "good job". **


End file.
